


frozen roof tiles

by dorypop



Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (around BLLB), M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: Adam's going to be late to school. For the tumblr prompt: "Congratulations! One of your dreams has finally come true. Let me give you a big hug and wow, you’re warm…"
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	frozen roof tiles

**Author's Note:**

> [@creativefiend19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativefiend19/pseuds/creativefiend19) requested a ficlet for the prompt: "Congratulations! One of your dreams has finally come true. Let me give you a big hug and wow, you’re warm…" 💛

Adam was distracted from his careful and quite-shivery considering of how worth it’d be to try and drive to school that morning by crunchy steps and a sharp laugh.

“Shit, Parrish. I’ll give you twenty bucks if you manage to start that engine today.”

“Good morning to you too, Lynch,” Adam said through gritted teeth as Ronan was finally illuminated by the almost-dead street light. “Never thought I’d ever see you out and about before 11 am. Who died?”

“Shut up. Asshole. I share first period Latin with you on Tuesdays.”

Adam wasn’t impressed by Ronan’s glare. “You here to offer me a ride?”

Adam’s watch said he had exactly fifteen minutes to get to Aglionby, get warm enough that shrugging his ratty windbreaker with outgrown-three-years-ago sleeves into his messenger bag didn’t sound like torture, and review the essay he’d blearily finished at four in the morning for World Hist. With clear roads and normal visibility, his car needed nine minutes to get from St. Agnes to school. That morning, there was a foot of snow trapping his tires.

“Didn’t bring the BMW.”

“So you _walked_ here?”

Ronan shrugged. Adam would never make it on time if they had to walk.

“Fuck. Okay. Let’s get going, then.”

He’d only walked three steps when he felt something hitting his arm.

He blinked down, barely registering the snow crumbs sliding down his sleeve.

“Did you just throw a snow ball at me?”

“You walk too fast. If I’d ran after you I could’ve slid off and fell to death.”

Suddenly, Adam felt hot, despite the snow crunching under his shoes when he turned back to get into Ronan’s space.

“I don’t give a shit about whatever’s got you in such a good mood today. You fuck with me _one_ _single_ _time_ more and I swear, Lynch—”

“There’s no school today,” Ronan rushed. “We got an e-mail half an hour ago. ‘Cause of the snow. Gansey tried calling the church, but the phone lines must have gone to shit or something because it didn’t go through. So I figured—you didn’t know.”

“There’s no school?” Adam repeated, because he must have heard wrong, because Aglionby wouldn’t cancel because of a bit of snow, because he could’ve used the past half an hour, since his alarm woke him, to catch up on sleep.

Ronan nodded. The street light blinked hard, and for a long second they were in the darkness. Adam could only hear Ronan’s heavy breathing.

The light came back to life.

Adam was so close he could see the fur lining the hood of Ronan’s very comfortable-looking parka. His own arm was starting to go numb from the cold because the snow Ronan had thrown at him was leaking into his blazer’s sleeve.

He felt angry all over again.

“Congratulations,” he sneered. “No school: one of your dreams has _finally_ come true!” Ronan pinched his lips together and Adam smirked, vindicated. “Let me give you a big hug—we must celebrate!” He’d just wanted to press his wet sleeve into Ronan’s nape, and he’d figured Ronan would step back anyway, but before he knew it he was wrapping his shivering arms around Ronan’s neck, and Ronan was _letting_ him, and the wind picked up around them but Adam couldn’t care less because his ear was being caressed by the long breath Ronan took. “ _Wow_ , you’re warm—,” he gasped, before he could help himself, because Ronan’s coat was _soft_ to the touch, and his brain was realizing he didn’t need to be fully on alert for school so it was starting to shut back off.

“You need a better jacket,” Ronan said, and it didn’t sound like he was patronizing Adam or trying to make him feel like he didn’t know how to take care of himself.

Adam just nodded. Ronan’s arms circled briefly his waist before Adam decided it was getting too weird and overwhelming and took a step back.

He didn’t feel like sleeping anymore.

“You just woke up?” he asked.

Ronan cleared his throat. “Never went to sleep.”

Adam nodded towards the end of the street, pointing at the 24-hour diner round the corner.

“Breakfast?” he asked. He thought he could spy the hint of a smile in Ronan’s lips before Ronan turned and started leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a haiku by Natsume Sōseki: frozen roof tiles / here and there / some birds.
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
